Phahd Scaffold
3,000.0 (projectile) + 3,100.0 (explosion) |normal critical chance = (24 → 34) |normal critical damage = (2.1 → 2.6) |normal status chance = (2 → 12) |normal ammo cost = 20 |introduced = }} The is a scaffold used in Amp construction, that allows the weapon to perform an alternate secondary fire function (default ). When fired, the Phahd fires an energy glaive that automatically homes in and bends towards its target. Allowing multiple targets to be hit, up to 4 times. The blueprint is sold by the Quills for at Instrument rank or higher. It is also a possible rank-up reward upon advancing to Instrument rank with the Quills. Characteristics This weapon deals exclusively damage. Advantages: *Very high base damage. **Innate damage – effective against Sentient-type enemies. ***Can reset any damage adaptation built up by Battalysts, Conculysts and Shadow Stalker. ***Can damage Teralyst, Gantulyst, and Hydrolyst's impervious shields. ***Can destroy the otherwise impervious Vomvalyst's spectral form. ***Can change Profit-Taker Orb's shield weakness. *Projectiles can bounce up to 10 times, and hit up to 4 enemies with a single shot. *Projectiles have a slight homing effect. *Projectiles detonate after last bounce dealing area damage in a 5 meter radius. *Projectiles have a guaranteed knockdown. *Very high critical chance and critical multiplier. *Does not use ammo pickups; energy regenerates over time. **Has a 2 second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating energy. ***Regenerates 30 energy per second; takes 3.33 seconds to regenerate a fully depleted energy meter. ***Can regenerate 3 energy between each shot if built with Plaga Brace. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Cloned Flesh, Machinery, and Fossilized. *Projectiles have travel time. *Low status chance. *Can cause self-knockdown if the projectile hits nearby. *The homing mechanic sometimes doesn't work even when aiming directly at the enemies (Possible Bug). *The disc sometimes does not bounce to the next enemy in range (Possible Bug). *Fast energy consumption, consumes 33.4 energy/second at base fire rate. *Has a 0.6 second delay of re-entering Void Mode after firing is stopped. Notes *The projectile does not bounce to nearby Eidolon limbs, only applying damage once. **This also means that damage caused by the projectile's explosion will not be dealt to Eidolon limbs. Trivia *This scaffold was unintentionally released in and was removed in the subsequent hotfix. Amps built with the at the time stayed in players' inventories. Reddit post Patch History *Fixed a crash when firing the Phahd Scaffold Alt Fire. *Fixed lingering FX from the Phahd Scaffold Alt Fire. *Fixed the Phahd Scaffold projectiles not passing through Volt’s Electric Shield. *Fixed the projectile only bouncing 3 times for the Host and 20 for Clients by adjusting to 10 max bounces for both Hosts and Clients. *Fixed receiving an unintended boost to Damage, Crit Chance, Crit Damage and status chance. Adjusted to its intended (Gilded) stats of: **3000 Damage on Impact. **5 meter 3100 radial Damage with no fall off on detonation/last bounce. **Knock Down added to radial Damage. **12% status chance. **34% Critical Chance. **2.6x Critical Damage. *Introduced. }} References de:Phahd Gerüst es:Estructura Phahd Category:Update 23 Category:Operator Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Sentient Category:Components Category:Amp